Season 4
by donatar3
Summary: With many of New Directions' star members gone their separate ways, can they prove that they are in fact the best show choir in the world? Rated M just in case of what some storylines may lead to...


A/N: Hey, this is my first fic, it's basically what I imagine is going to happen to the New Directions in season four. This fic will have three sister fics, one following Rachel, Finn and Kurt in New York, one following Mercedes, Mike and Brittany in LA and one following Puck, Quinn and Santana. This one will focus on McKinley and the New Directions. The characters still in the glee club are Artie, Tina, Sam, Blaine, Rory, Sugar and Logan (Puck's cousin, Samuel Larsen's character). There will be a number of flashbacks to the end of season three that show how the characters came to be in the positions that they're in now. Review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it belongs to RIB and Fox.

Plot Summary: With many of New Directions' star members gone their separate ways, can they prove that they are in fact the best show choir in the world? Rated M just in case of what some storylines may lead to...

* * *

><p>Where had the three years gone? Three years that had turned Will's world upside down and topsy-turvy. His wife faked a pregnancy, he started a boy band, he got a divorce, he came face-to-face with his high school nemesis, he got fired and got his job back the next day, he got publicly humiliated by drunk dialing the wrong person, he almost starred in a successful Broadway musical, he married the woman of his dreams (eventually) and he spent majority of the time in an all out war (World War Sue as he liked to call it) with his ultimate arch-nemesis, Sue Sylvester. But the thing that all of these events centered around was his decision to take over William McKinley High's glee club, which he named New Directions.<p>

Near the beginning of the school year in 2009, around late September, the then-director of the glee club, Sandy Ryerson, a self-proclaimed predatory gay, was fired for fondling a student and so the glee club needed a new director. Having been in McKinley's show choir himself, Will was inspired to take the job. After three years of coaching some of the best and most memorable students he ever had, New Directions defied all odds when they placed at Nationals and went on to win the first ever Internationals. A true miracle!

Now it was the beginning of the 2012 school year and Will had a dilemma on his hands. Most of New Directions' members had graduated last year leaving the club with a mere seven members: Artie Abrams, a senior, wheelchair user and an original member of the club; Tina Cohen-Chang, another senior and original club member, an Asian girl adopted by an American couple; Rory Flanagan, a junior exchange student from Ireland; Logan, a junior and cousin of former member, Noah Puckerman; Sugar Motta, a minted girl with a tendency to sing ridiculously out of tune, even though she was improving constantly; Blaine Anderson, a transfer from Dalton who was openly gay; and Sam Evans, a Tennessee lad whose parents had financial difficulties. Thinking about each and every one of them made Will realize how each of them was special in their own way but he had a gut feeling that none of them had the same star quality that some of his students that had graduated had.

However, he was fairly confident that more people would sign up after their amazing victory at Internationals in Paris in June. Despite only coming in fourth at Nationals, they qualified for Internationals due to the team ranked third being disqualified for leaking other teams' set lists. So Will and the New Directions worked themselves to the bone for the competition, practicing all their great classics and coming up with new ones. At Nationals they had chosen to sing a Beatles medley consisting of Hey Jude, Let It Be and Will's personal favourite, a mash-up of Here Comes The Sun and Yesterday. Every one of the sixteen members had been given a solo (even Sugar, who worked extremely hard to nail her vocals). That performance had been amazing but it only landed them fourth place overall. So, when they heard the news that they were going to Internationals, Will knew that they needed something epic to beat Vocal Adrenaline once and for all! Although it hadn't worked for them in the past, Will had a gut instinct that a Finn-Rachel opening duet might be just what they needed. He asked them to come up with a number and they picked, to his surprise, the beautiful Many Of Horror, by the Scottish band Biffy Clyro. Will had expected them to sing something a little more mainstream but they were absolutely breath-taking singing it. For their second song, Will was contemplating Be Good To Yourself by Journey, but Puck suggested that they do No Apologies by Bon Jovi. Mr. Schue usually preferred their earlier songs, but the song meant so much to some of the students that he had to agree and in the end, he was delighted that he did. For the closing number, no one could think of any song that was epic enough to clinch them first place. Then, two weeks before they were set to leave for Paris, Sam and Finn approached him with the absolute perfect song: Born To Run by the legendary Bruce Springsteen. It wasn't until they actually performed on the stage that he realized how truly special they were.

Just thinking about the performance gave Will chills and he couldn't resist taking out his iPhone and watching the video of them performing on YouTube. He noticed that he was very low on battery, so he skipped the video on to the closing number. The song began with the guitar rifts and the harmonies. He grinned as Finn kicked in with the opening line:

_In the day we sweat it out in the streets of a runaway American dream_  
><em>At night we ride through mansions of glory in suicide machines<em>

He was joined by the energetic Brittany in the next few lines:

_Sprung from cages out on highway 9,_  
><em>Chrome wheeled, fuel injected and stepping out over the line<em>

Puck then jumped between the two:

_Baby this town rips the bones from your back_  
><em>Its a death trap, it's a suicide rap<em>

Santana then appeared at his side to join in with him:

_We gotta get out while we're young_  
><em>`Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run<em>

The crowd went wild and Will recalled himself singing along with such joy with them. Rachel and Blaine led the second verse:

_Wendy let me in I wanna be your friend_  
><em>I want to guard your dreams and visions<em>

Tina then took over from them:

_Just wrap your legs round these velvet rims_

Rory sang the next line:

_And strap your hands across my engines_

Sam and Mercedes cut in at that point:

_Together we could break this trap_  
><em>We'll run till we drop, baby we'll never go back<em>

Quinn then came forward:

_Will you walk with me out on the wire_

Logan took her place:

_'Cause baby I'm just a scared and lonely rider_

It went back to Finn at this point:

_But I gotta find out how it feels_

Kurt ran up to join him, singing the high part:

_I want to know if love is wild, girl I want to know if love is real_

After the sax solo, Artie sang:

_Beyond the palace hemi-powered drones scream down the boulevard_  
><em>The girls comb their hair in rear-view mirrors<em>

Sugar then ran into centre-stage to sing:

_And the boys try to look so hard_

Puck took over from her:

_The amusement park rises bold and stark_  
><em>Kids are huddled on the beach in a mist<em>

Finn completed the verse with:

_I wanna die with you Wendy on the streets tonight__  
><em>_In an everlasting kiss_

Will could feel the tears in his eyes during the guitar solo and almost began singing out loud along with Sam and the whole club:

_The highways jammed with broken heroes on a last chance power drive__  
><em>_Everybody's out on the run tonight but there's no place left to hide__  
><em>

_Together Wendy well live with the sadness_

_I'll love you with all the madness in my soul_

Finn concluded the verse:

_Someday girl I don't know when were gonna get to that place__  
><em>_Where we really want to go and we'll walk in the sun__  
><em>_But till then tramps like us baby we were born to run_

Mercedes and Santana then joined Finn with some _Whoa-Oh-Oh's_and then the sixteen performers bowed their heads and they were finished

Will smiled and put his iPhone back in his jacket pocket. Watching that breathtaking performance made him think of a number the "New" New Directions could perform. He began to picture the different dance steps and who would get the solos and...

"Uh...Mr. Schue?" Will looked up and realized, to his horror, that he had been sitting daydreaming while his Spanish class stared at him, in disbelief that the always perfect Spanish teacher would just ignore his class. Will himself was shocked; he had gotten carried away thinking about the glee club.

"Mierda!"


End file.
